O Dia
by KitKaos
Summary: Ein kleines 'Was wäre wenn...' zu Folge 1.20 "Die Trümmer eines Traums" Orig. "Barbarians at the Planet" - eine Reihe von One-Shots
1. Noite

Titel: Noite (1/1)  
Disclaimer: Weder Lois noch Clark noch Superman gehören mir, sondern DC Comics, Warner Bros., Deborah Joy LeVine und wen auch immer ich jetzt noch vergessen haben mag... Und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld.  
Summary: Ein kleines 'Was wäre wenn...' zu Folge 1.20 "Die Trümmer eines Traums" (Orig. "Barbarians at the Planet")  
A/N: Ein Dankeschön an meine Beta K`Ehleyr, sowie an Anne für den Klick ;P! Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich über jede Art von Feedback! :)

=*=*=*=

_... „Superman, besteht denn Hoffnung für uns? Dich und mich? Ich bin so furchtbar verliebt in dich. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ohne zu wissen, was du fühlst."_

„Lois. Ich habe dich wirklich sehr gern. Aber viele Dinge weißt du einfach nicht über mich. Und die darfst du auch niemals erfahren."

„Aber das macht doch nichts. Ich kenne dich. Und ich meine—ich meine nicht dich, den Prominenten, oder dich, den Superhelden. Auch wenn du gar keine Superkräfte hättest, wenn du nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mann wärst, der ein ganz gewöhnliches Leben führt, dann würde ich dich ganz genauso lieben. Das glaubst du mir doch?" ...

Lois hatte es tun müssen; sie musste für sich einfach Sicherheit haben, ob es nicht doch eine Chance für sie gab. Egal wie klein diese Chance auch war, wenn es eine gab, wäre das für sie genug. Sie würde es schaffen, sie würde zusehen, dass sie es schaffte. Sie würden es zusammen schaffen!

Aber wen versuchte sie hier zu überzeugen? Supermans Worte waren ausweichend gewesen. Er war distanziert und sachlich gewesen, weil er es eben nicht gewohnt war, Leute vor den Kopf zu stoßen; erst recht nicht Lois, nur mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet, in ihrem eigenen Wohnzimmer. Eigentlich wusste Lois doch, dass es keine Chance für eine Beziehung zu Superman gab. Eigentlich wusste sie doch, dass Superman sein Leben dem Wohle aller verschrieben hatte. Eigentlich wusste sie doch, dass Superman ein enger Freund von eben jenem Mann war, dem sie nur Stunden zuvor einen Korb gegeben hatte. Eigentlich wusste sie, wie unfair sie Superman gegenüber war. Eigentlich wusste sie, dass so eine verkorkste Person wie sie Supermans Liebe nicht wert war...

Und trotzdem hoffte sie. Sie klammerte sich an diese Hoffnung, um nicht in dem Gefühlschaos der letzten Tage zu ertrinken. Und eigentlich wusste sie auch das. Sie wusste, wie kindisch diese Hoffnung war. _Wach auf, Lois, du bist ein hoffnungsloser Träumer!_

Hinter diesen schokoladenbraunen Tiefen, die es wie durch Magie immer wieder schafften Lois vollkommen in ihren Bann zu ziehen, konnte sie es arbeiten sehen. Jeden Moment würde Superman ihr nun den Korb geben, den sie verdiente – von dem sie wusste, das sie ihn verdiente, seit sie Clark einen eben solchen Korb gegeben hatte. Er würde die Arme vor seiner Brust noch fester verschränken, tief durchatmen und sie ernst ansehen. Und dann würde er ihr sagen, dass er sie nicht liebte...

„Weißt du was, Lois, ich glaube dir. Lass es uns probieren."

**Was?!?** Was hatte Superman da gerade gesagt? Lois traute ihren Ohren nicht.

_**~*~**_

„_Weißt du was, Lois, ich glaube dir. Lass es uns probieren."_

Die Entscheidung, diese wenigen Worte waren Clark alles andere als leicht gefallen.

„_Auch wenn du gar keine Superkräfte hättest, wenn du nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mann wärst, der ein ganz gewöhnliches Leben führt, dann würde ich dich ganz genauso lieben."_

Für einen unendlichen Moment hatte bei Lois' Worten die Zeit für ihn vollkommen still gestanden, war aus den Angeln gehoben worden.

Mit diesen Worten von ihr hatte er nicht gerechnet, und wieso sollte er ihr dafür nicht einfach beleidigt sein. Hatte sie nicht schließlich nur Stunden zuvor genau den Mann, von dem sie da gerade sprach, eiskalt abgewiesen? Hätte er nicht jeden Grund, es ihr auf die gleiche Weise zu vergelten? Er war mehr als nur versucht, genau das zu tun.

Und trotzdem ließ ihn das Bewusstsein um seinen verletzten Stolz, der da aus diesen Gedanken sprach, für einen Augenblick innehalten. Lois hatte ihn als Clark abgewiesen, ja – und warf sich ihm als Superman an den Hals, ja.

Aber war diese Tatsache denn weiter verwunderlich, wenn er sie ihn nie **ganz** sehen ließ?... Seit er damals den Anzug zum ersten Mal angelegt hatte, hatte er auch als Clark mehr und mehr geschauspielert, sich schwächer, nervöser, ungeschickter gegeben, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass niemand seine beiden Seiten miteinander in Verbindung brächte. Als Lois damals mit ihrem Kommentar Superman erschaffen hatte, hatte sie auch Clark Kent erschaffen.

„_Ich kenne dich. Und ich meine—ich meine nicht dich, den Prominenten, oder dich, den Superhelden."_

Er fragte sich, wen dann – und beantwortete sich die Frage selbst. Durch seine abendlichen Super-Besuche bei Lois hatte er ihr eine Seite von Superman gezeigt, die der übermenschlichen Heldenpersönlichkeit für sie Tiefe, Ecken und Kanten, gegeben hatte. In Lois' Augen war Superman ein Mensch geworden – vielleicht sogar einer, der ihr trotz des lächerlichen Äußeren und seiner Kräfte realer erschien als ihr Freund und Partner Clark Kent...

Wenn Clark jemandem einen Vorwurf machen wollte, dann sollte er am besten bei sich selbst anfangen. Er wusste eigentlich, sie hatte es verdient, ihn als ganze Person kennen zu lernen.

Und so hatte er Lois nachgegeben... Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie er seine Worte in die Tat umsetzen sollte, aber er hatte es getan.

Nun war Lois die Sprachlose. Sie schien nicht mehr damit gerechnet zu haben. Clark sah die Verwirrung in ihren Augen, die nun fragend und suchend über sein Gesicht wanderten – und trotz der ernsten und feierlichen Stimmung, die greifbar zwischen ihnen hing, konnte er sich nicht helfen, als sich bei diesem Anblick ein kleines amüsiertes Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich.

Ja, wenn er als Clark Kent nicht die Chance bekam, sich Lois als vollständige Persönlichkeit zu zeigen, dann würde er es eben als Superman tun!

Vorsichtig machte er noch einen kleinen Schritt auf Lois zu, ohne auch nur einen Augenblick seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Er löste bedächtig seine vor der Brust überkreuzten Arme und strich ihr damit eine verirrte dunkle Strähne aus dem Gesicht, nur um dann sanft ihr Kinn anzuheben.

Noch selten waren ihm Lois' braune Augen so warm, so wundervoll von dichten, dunklen Wimpern umrahmt vorgekommen, noch selten ihre sinnlich geschwungenen Lippen so voll.

„Und nenn' mich bitte Kal-El," flüsterte er, seine Lippen nur noch Millimeter von ihren entfernt.

„Kal-El..." Lois' warmer Atem liebkoste seine Haut, als sie diese beiden Silben hauchte, und ein angenehmer kleiner Schauer lief ihm den Nacken hinunter, als er schließlich ihre Lippen mit den seinen versiegelte.


	2. Manhã

**Manhã**

**~*~  
**

Zum wiederholten Mal drang ein schweres Seufzen über Clarks Lippen. Wie lange saß er nun schon hier – bewegungslos, still, sprachlos...

Es fing bereits an zu dämmern, doch war es diejenige Zeit, in der selbst über einer Stadt wie Metropolis eine beinahe schon geisterhafte, andächtige Stille lag. Kleine Tautropfen benetzten das Metallgeländer der Feuertreppe und schimmerten leise im verblassenden Glanz der Sterne. Kleine Kondenswölkchen schwebten bei jedem langgezogenen Ausatmen kurz vor Clarks Augen und beschlugen seine Brillengläser.

„_Weißt du was, Lois, ich glaube dir. Lass es uns versuchen_."

Es war nun bereits mehrere Stunden her, dass er von Lois' Wohnung hierher zurück gekommen war, und dennoch drehten sich seine Gedanken nach wie vor im Kreis. Er wollte es versuchen. Er wollte sich Lois als ganze Person zeigen – so sehr wie er noch selten zuvor etwas gewollt hatte. Doch er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie das funktionieren sollte.

Hätte Lois nur einmal hingesehen – _richtig_ hingesehen – und die ganze Person hinter Clark Kent aufblitzen sehen... er hätte ihr mit allergrößter Freude seine ganze Welt zu Füßen gelegt, Superman eingeschlossen! Doch er hatte aufhören wollen, Lois für seine eigenen Fehler Vorwürfe zu machen...

Clark selbst war es gewesen, in seiner liebestrunkenen Dummheit, der sie die Person hinter Superman hatte erspähen lassen – und so war alles anders gekommen: Lois hatte ihn abblitzen lassen, als er ihr als Clark Kent einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Dann hatte sie ihm als Superman ihre Liebe gestanden – und er hatte als Superman einer Beziehung zugestimmt. Oder genauer gesagt, als Kal-El.

Was ihn in diesem Moment geritten hatte, wusste er nur zu genau. Clark seufzte erneut, bevor er seine beschlagene Brille abnahm, um sie mit seinem Ärmel zu putzen. Dann starrte er sie einige Augenblicke lang gedankenverloren an, drehte sie langsam in den Händen. Superman trug keine Brille, versteckte sich nicht dahinter. Für Lois würde er diese Annahme endlich zur Realität werden lassen. Er brauchte keine Brille. Er würde sich vor Lois nicht mehr verstecken, nicht mehr verstellen müssen. Das hatte sie verdient – und so viel mehr...

Auch wenn sie ihre Beziehung nie öffentlich würden zeigen können, würde er Lois – seiner Lois, der Frau, in die er sich so hoffnungslos und so vollkommen verliebt hatte – endlich eine Chance lassen, den Mann hinter den Masken kennen zu lernen. Und hoffentlich zu lieben!

Die Ironie an allem war, dass er zwar für Lois beide bisherigen Masken abnehmen würde, dafür jedoch im Begriff stand, eine dritte anzulegen. Kal-El. Auch wenn das sein Geburtsname war, so verstand er sich doch eigentlich als Clark Kent – und doch existierte dieser Clark Kent nur, wenn er völlig allein war, oder auf der Farm seiner Adoptiveltern...

Wenigstens würde ihn Lois nicht ständig mit 'Superman' anreden, denn vor allem in Bezug auf sie fühlte Clark sich alles andere als super. Er hatte, seit sie sich damals vor einem knappen Jahr kennen gelernt hatten, so ziemlich jeden Fehler gemacht, den er nie hatte machen wollen. Er hatte Lois vorsätzlich angelogen. Er hatte die Frau, die er liebte, immer wieder vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er hatte sie aus den falschen Gründen zu nahe kommen lassen. Und er hatte sie so oft von sich gestoßen, dass er sie beinahe an Lex Luthor verloren hätte. Wenigstens war dieser Punkt nun aus der Welt...

Clark ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über den langsam in kühlen Hellblau- und Violett-Tönen heller werdenden Horizont wandern. Der Morgen graute – Zeit, dass er sich ihm stellte! Entschlossen richtete er sich auf, die Hand um seine Brille unwillkürlich zur Faust geballt. Einen Moment lang war er versucht, einfach zuzudrücken. Ob Lois Clark Kent vermissen würde, wenn er einfach verschwand?

Im nächsten Moment besann er sich jedoch sofort eines Besseren und ging hinein, legte die Brille ordentlich an ihren Platz in seiner Nachttisch-Schublade. Er hatte sich hier als Clark Kent ein Leben aufgebaut; das konnte er nicht alles einfach so wegwerfen. Außerdem... wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich war... er mochte seine Clark-Rolle.

Und Lois _würde_ ihn vermissen. Nicht so, wie er es sich wünschen würde, aber sie würde ihn vermissen. Es würde hart werden, sie jeden Tag in der Redaktion zu sehen, gleichzeitig zu wissen, dass er ihr dort seine Gefühle für sie nicht zeigen könnte. Sehr hart. Härter als alles, was Clark in seinem Leben bisher durchgestanden hatte... Aber wenn es hieß, Lois vielleicht endlich sein ganzes Wesen zeigen zu können, war es das wert! Wer weiß, vielleicht könnte er sie ja langsam zur kompletten Wahrheit hin führen. Vielleicht könnte er sie ja Schritt für Schritt daran gewöhnen, dass auch Clark Kent nur eine weitere Seite von ihm war...

Wie von selbst landete er vor seinem Kleiderschrank, dessen Geheimfach mit seinen Anzügen immer noch offen stand. Wen versuchte er hier zu überzeugen? Er hatte seine Masken so weit perfektioniert, dass er Lois ein ganzes Jahr lang erfolgreich getäuscht hatte – und das würde auch so bleiben. Er war ein furchtbarer Feigling, was das anging. Und mit jedem Tag, der verging, wurde es schwieriger für ihn, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Clark ließ zögerlich seine Augen über seine Superman-Anzüge streifen, dann schloss er energisch die Zwischentür. Er würde diese Beziehung mit Lois nicht in Strumpfhosen und Cape führen, das hatte er sich vor langer Zeit einmal selbst geschworen. Er würde Lois sein wahres Gesicht zeigen, auch wenn es nicht als Clark Kent passierte!

Und auch wenn das hieß, dass er neue Dinge ausprobieren musste! Nicht nur einen neuen Namen, auch ein neues Äußeres. Damit diese Charade, die alle Charade beenden sollte, funktionieren konnte, würde er sich vor allem in Sachen Kleindung neu erfinden müssen.

Normalerweise trug er in Lois' Gegenwart entweder das Kostüm oder weite Sachen – Clark Kents Art zu zeigen, dass er ein ganz durchschnittlicher Mensch war, indem diese Kleidung seinen Körperbau soweit wie möglich versteckte. Aber Kal-El – _er_ – war eben kein ganz durchschnittlicher Mensch! Außerdem musste er sich eingestehen, dass er eine gewisse Angst davor hatte, dass Lois ihn als Clark Kent, den sie nur Stunden zuvor abgelehnt hatte, erkennen würde...

Und was dann? Was wäre so schlimm daran, wenn sie ihn erkannte – ihn endlich sah. Sie würde nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollen, und das mit gutem Recht. Niemand sollte so enttäuscht und verletzt werden. Niemand. Erst recht nicht Lois Lane. Er würde sie verlieren, wenn sie ihn so plötzlich und unvorbereitet erkannte, da war Clark sich sicher. Verlieren, für immer. Das konnte er nicht zulassen, das würde er nicht überstehen.

Doch wenn er sie vorsichtig an den Gedanken gewöhnte, wenn er sie den ganzen Menschen außerhalb aller Masken sehen ließ und sie dann Stück für Stück einweihte – dann hatte er eine reelle Chance, einen Super-GAU zu verhindern...

Er würde also engere Kleidung tragen, wenn er mit Lois zusammen war; etwas von beiden Seiten. Clark würde für Kal-El wohl oder übel einkaufen gehen müssen... Erneut drang ein schweres Seufzen über Clarks Lippen.

~*~

„_Weißt du was, Lois, ich glaube dir. Lass es uns versuchen_."

Lois konnte ihr Glück immer noch nicht fassen. Sie war seit inzwischen einer Woche Supermans feste Freundin und sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen!

Und heute hatte Kal-El ihr versprochen, sie zu einem unvergesslichen Abendessen auszuführen. Lois wusste, das würde Fliegen beinhalten – und auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie das alles nicht unbedingt bräuchte, dass sie dem Mann hinter den Kräften ihr Herz geschenkt hatte, war es doch ein wundervoller Bonus.

Außerdem hatten sie diese ganze letzte Woche betont normale Dinge miteinander gemacht: Zusammen gekocht (dass Superman kochen konnte, war wohl die größte Überraschung für Lois gewesen), es sich bei einem Video auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht, sich einfach nur auf so herrliche Weise kurz für einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gesehen...

Zugegeben, wirklich entspannen konnte sie sich in Kal-Els Gegenwart immer noch nicht – und inzwischen ahnte er wahrscheinlich auch, dass sie normalerweise keine figurbetonende Kleidung trug, wenn sie einen gemütlichen Fernsehabend plante. Doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht helfen, das alles war für sie immer noch viel zu sehr ein Traum, der war geworden war. Es war Lois durchaus bewusst, dass sie sich wie ein liebeskranker Teenager aufführte, aber es passierte eben nicht alle Tage, dass ein solcher Halbgott mit ihr Zeit verbringen wollte!

Wohin er sie wohl heute ausführen würde? Lois wusste nur zu gut, dass sie besser nicht hier in Metropolis zusammen gesehen werden sollten – denn sehen würde man sie; selbst ohne seinen Anzug war Superman relativ einfach zu erkennen. Und eine Schlagzeile in der Klatschpresse war das Letzte, was sie beide brauchen könnten.

Noch während Lois so in Gedanken versunken vor ihrem großen Spiegel stand, klopfte es bereits an ihre Apartment-Tür. Das war etwas Neues – Kal-El hatte darauf bestanden, nicht mehr bei jedem seiner Besuche vor Lois' Fenster zu schweben, sondern lieber möglichst ungesehen wie jeder Andere die Tür zu benutzen. „Ich komme gleich, einen Moment!" antwortete Lois nur wenig lauter als in normalem Plauderton, in dem Bewusstsein, dass er sie trotzdem hörte.

Hastig überprüfte sie noch einmal den Sitz ihrer in einer Hochsteckfrisur gebändigten Haare, rückte ihr Kleid zurecht und zog den Lidstrich noch einmal nach, bevor sie schließlich die Tür öffnen ging.

Mit einem Mal stand Kal-El vor ihr, in einem perfekt sitzenden, dunkelgrauen Anzug; er sah beinahe wie ein Geheimagent aus, schoss es Lois durch den Kopf. Ein gehauchtes „Hi," war alles, was sie momentan zustande brachte.

~*~

Zum wiederholten Mal drang ein schweres Seufzen über Clarks Lippen. Wie lange saß er nun schon hier – bewegungslos, still, sprachlos...

Draußen fing es bereits an zu dämmern, doch war es diejenige Zeit, in der selbst über einer Stadt wie Metropolis eine beinahe schon geisterhafte, andächtige Stille lag. Kleine Tautropfen benetzten das Metallgeländer der Feuertreppe und schimmerten leise im verblassenden Glanz der Sterne. Kleine Kondenswölkchen schwebten bei jedem langgezogenen Ausatmen kurz vor Clarks Augen und beschlugen seine Brillengläser.

Es war nun bereits mehrere Stunden her, dass er von Lois' Wohnung hierher zurück gekommen war, und dennoch drehten sich seine Gedanken nach wie vor im Kreis. Er wollte es versuchen. Er wollte sich Lois als ganze Person zeigen – so sehr wie er noch selten zuvor etwas gewollt hatte. Doch er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie das funktionieren sollte.

Hätte Lois nur einmal hingesehen – richtig hingesehen – und die ganze Person hinter Clark Kent aufblitzen sehen... er hätte ihr mit allergrößter Freude seine ganze Welt zu Füßen gelegt, Superman eingeschlossen! Doch er hatte aufhören wollen, Lois für seine eigenen Fehler Vorwürfe zu machen...

Clark selbst war es gewesen, in seiner liebestrunkenen Dummheit, der sie die Person hinter Superman hatte erspähen lassen – und so war alles anders gekommen: Lois hatte ihn abblitzen lassen, als er ihr als Clark Kent einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Dann hatte sie ihm als Superman ihre Liebe gestanden – und er hatte als Superman einer Beziehung zugestimmt. Oder genauer gesagt, als Kal-El.

Was ihn in diesem Moment geritten hatte, wusste er nur zu genau. Clark seufzte erneut, bevor er seine beschlagene Brille abnahm, um sie mit seinem Ärmel zu putzen. Dann starrte er sie einige Augenblicke gedankenverloren an, drehte sie langsam in den Händen. Superman trug keine Brille, versteckte sich nicht dahinter. Für Lois würde er diese Annahme weiterverfolgen und endlich zur Realität werden lassen. Er brauchte keine Brille. Er würde sich vor Lois nicht mehr verstecken, nicht mehr verstellen müssen. Das hatte sie verdient – und so viel mehr...

Auch wenn sie ihre Beziehung nie öffentlich würden zeigen können, würde er Lois – seiner Lois, der Frau, in die er sich so hoffnungslos und so vollkommen verliebt hatte – endlich eine Chance lassen, den Mann hinter den Masken kennen zu lernen. Und hoffentlich zu lieben!

Die Ironie an allem war, dass er zwar für Lois beide bisherigen Masken abnehmen würde, dafür jedoch im Begriff stand, eine dritte anzulegen. Kal-El. Auch wenn das sein Geburtsname war, so verstand er sich doch eigentlich als Clark Kent – und doch existierte dieser Clark Kent nur, wenn er völlig allein war, oder auf der Farm seiner Adoptiveltern...

Wenigstens würde ihn Lois nicht ständig mit 'Superman' anreden, denn vor allem in Bezug auf sie fühlte Clark sich alles andere als super. Er hatte, seit sie sich damals vor einem knappen Jahr kennen gelernt hatten, so ziemlich jeden Fehler gemacht, den er nie hatte machen wollen. Er hatte Lois vorsätzlich angelogen. Er hatte die Frau, die er liebte, immer wieder vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er hatte sie aus den falschen Gründen zu nahe kommen lassen. Und er hatte sie so oft von sich gestoßen, dass er sie beinahe an Lex Luthor verloren hätte. Wenigstens war dieser Punkt nun aus der Welt...

Clark ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über den langsam in kühlen Hellblau- und Violett-Tönen hellen werdenden Horizont wandern. Der Morgen graute – Zeit, dass er sich ihm stellte! Entschlossen richtete er sich auf, streckte die kalten Glieder und ging hinein in die dunklen Schatten seiner Wohnung.

Wie von selbst landete er vor seinem Kleiderschrank, dessen Geheimfach mit seinen Anzügen immer noch offen stand. Clark ließ zögerlich seine Augen darüber streifen, dann schloss er energisch die Zwischentür. Er würde diese Beziehung mit Lois nicht in Strumpfhosen und Cape führen, das hatte er sich vor langer Zeit einmal selbst geschworen. Aber weite Anzüge fielen auch flach, schließlich waren sie Clark Kents Art zu zeigen, dass er ein ganz durchschnittlicher Mensch war, indem sie seinen Körperbau soweit wie möglich versteckten. Außerdem musste er sich eingestehen, dass er eine gewisse Angst davor hatte, dass Lois ihn als Clark Kent, den sie nur Stunden zuvor abgelehnt hatte, erkennen würde... Er würde also engere Kleidung tragen, wenn er mit Lois zusammen war; etwas von beiden Seiten.


End file.
